


A Memory Of A Side Story II - Close Your Eyes

by Winblam



Series: A Memory Series [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, MFCDZ, Originally Posted on Nyah, SS BR Takeover, alternative universe, major character illness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winblam/pseuds/Winblam
Summary: "Somos da mesma laia... não é...?"  murmurei por nada, levando então aquele único cacho aos lábios, sentindo então a textura sedosa daqueles fios com a pele sensível. Ele riu um pouco mais."Somos sim. Exatamente da mesma laia..."  ele sussurrou numa voz doce e delicada e roçou seu nariz perfeito na minha bochecha, acompanhado por um beijo suave.  "Farinha do mesmo saco..." - A Memory Of My LifeParte II de uma série de sides sobre história-mãe 'A Memory of My Life'.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Series: A Memory Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356835





	A Memory Of A Side Story II - Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO I: Saint Seiya não me pertence, obviamente. Fic sem qualquer fim monetário.
> 
> AVISO II: Por se tratar de uma série de Sides da História Original: A Memory Of My Life, escrita e concluída em 2010, creio que, antes de mais nada, seja necessário se ler a história base para estas que cá estão sendo publicadas façam algum sentido.
> 
> Boa leitura!

O que se passa em sua cabeça quando está morrendo?

Pensei em flores. Rosas vermelhas, mais exatamente. Pensei em passeios, sorvete, filmes, chocolate, sexo, abraços. Mas antes de tudo, pensei nele.

Estranho isso não é? Pensei nele antes mesmo de pensar em mim mesmo. Pensei em seus cabelos, seus braços e abraços. No seu sorriso e na sua voz. Pensei na forma que ele dança e no jeito meigo dele ao se referir a Camus.

Pensei no jeito carinhoso dele ao falar de mim.

Mas eu não estava morrendo, necessariamente. Era só a anestesia fazendo efeito. Pensei nisso e quis rir, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi sorrir debilmente enquanto um dos caras de máscara me olhava com preocupação e convicção. Então apaguei.

Não estava mais lá, mas ainda estava em algum lugar. Foi estranho. Quando olhei à volta, estava no apartamento do Milo. Mas ele não estava lá comigo. Eu via sua imagem da sacada, ainda novo e irresponsável, agarrado ao beiral, admirando a vista de um jeito deslumbrado enquanto outro homem sorria discretamente.

Então não era mais o homem ao lado dele, era eu, talvez um ano ou dois mais novos e ele apontava algo ao longe para mim, enquanto bebíamos. E então bebíamos na rua, sentados no meio fio e estávamos sujos e pequenos.

E então eu estava deitado em suas pernas, lendo um livro enquanto ele mexia no notebook e acariciava meus cabelos e tive certeza de que, acordado ou dormindo, eu devia estar drogado.

Senti dor. Estava correndo pelas ruas outra vez, descalço, perdido. Tinha medo de algo e quando Ele me segurou em seus braços, soube que estava fugindo daquele motel onde tudo começou. Levantei a cabeça e então estávamos embaixo da chuva, tomando banho.

Deveria ser assim? Quando olhei para o lado, ele estava deitado ali, mas outra vez não era eu ao seu lado. E seu sorriso não era puramente alegre, apenas... cretino. Quantos anos ele deveria ter?

14?

15?

Quase derrubei as sacolas que carregava comigo quando ele se levantou do sofá, ainda de costas para mim. Já havia visto aquilo antes não é? E então éramos nós jogados ao sofá, novamente em seu apartamento, quando fomos interrompidos por uma porta que se abriu sem avisos, vi o homem que entrou corar e baixei o olhar. Não sei quando fechei os olhos.

Novamente, não estava em lugar algum, mas era como se estivesse em todos. E quando os abri, tudo era branco e embaçado e ao longe ouvia vozes.

_Sua voz_.

Falando para voltar para você. Que estava me esperando. Que iria atrás de mim onde quer que eu fosse.

E então... apenas tudo preto de novo.


End file.
